


Thief

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: All of Yeojin's pens went missing and she suspects that someone in her class stole it





	Thief

Yeojin groaned as she looked through her bag for the fifth time. Her newly bought pen is missing again. 

She just bought that! And it's the pen with the glittery frog designs! IT WAS A LIMITED EDITION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! What matters the most is that, the pen is expensive and she cannot afford to lose it

But here she is, frustrated, again. That was at least the tenth time she lost a limited edition and an expensive pen. 

Haseul is definitely going to kill her. She saved all those damn money for nothing. 

She let herself fall on the floor and buried her face in the rug 

Hyunjin, who was walking by Yeojin's room stopped in front of the doorway. "What's up, kermit?" 

Yeojin sighed, "Go away Hyunjin" She said. She was so annoyed that she doesn't want Hyunjin to tease her. 

"Aww, you're no fun. Come on bud. What's up?" 

Hyunjin effortlessly carried Yeojin up and made her sit on her lap. Hyunjin can be an asshole to Yeojin sometimes, but Yeojin's still her baby friend. 

"I lost another pen, for the tenth time. The pen was so expensive that I used all my savings to buy it" 

The older girl hums, "Haseul's going to kill you for real." 

"I know!" Yeojin sniffled. She was so upset. 

"Maybe someone kept stealing it? You never know, I always steal pens from my classmates.. so.. maybe you have a robber in your class" 

Yeojin looks at her with a confused look. "You steal pens..??? I- nevermind." 

"But what if I just keep misplacing it? I don't want to accuse some random person in my class for stealing my pens" 

"You're right..." Hyunjin hums again "Then.. set a trap?" 

"A trap???"

"Yeah, a trap. You know? You leave a pen on your desk then wait and see who'll take it" 

Yeojin thinks for a second. "You know? I think that'll work.." 

~

The next day, Yeojin waited until they were dimissed. She wanted her plan to work perfectly, so she used all the money she has left to buy the most expensive pen she could find.

She really wanted to know if someone is really stealing it. "Come on, don't make me waste my money for this thing" She mumbled as she casually sets her pen on her desk and fixed all her things 

She closed her bag and stood up, leaving the pen on her desk on purpose. Walking out casually as if she hasn't left anything behind. 

Once she left the classroom she hid on the very corner and crouched down behind the wall. Waiting for everyone to leave. 

After 10 minutes, she was starting to lose all hope. She was sure that everyone had left already and she was ready to go back in the room to take the pen back and leave 

She sighed, she stood up and walked towards the door. Only to stop and crouch beside the door frame when she saw one person left inside.

Who was that girl again? It was Yeojin's classmate. The loud and cheerful one, who was it? She couldn't put a name on it

The girl's back was facing Yeojin so she couldn't recognize nor remember the girl's name at all.

Yeojin kept on thinking and thinking, so she could put a name on the pen stealer. As she was thinking, the girl slowly reached out to take the pen

"THE SUN!" Yeojin accidentally shouted and made the pen thief flinch. The girl turned her head and looked at Yeojin with a frightened look on her face 

"Shoot." Yeojin grunts 

The girl takes the pen and runs for it. The girl runs towards the other door at the back. 

Yeojin was taken aback but she stood up as quickly as she could and run towards the back door to block the thief's exit.

But, without luck on her side, the girl successfully and swiftly ran out before Yeojin could even fully block the door. 

"Damn it!" Yeojin grunted and turned her head towards the girl who was now running away from her. She clenched her little fists as she runs after the thief

The girl looked back for a second and let out a squeak as she saw Yeojin running after her. Yeojin is a fast runner so she was closing in the gap. 

The girl then took a left and rushed down the stairs. Yeojin scoffs and quickly took a turn, not even noticing that it was the stairs

Her body came falling down the stairs. She closed her eyes shut and was waiting to feel the cold hard steps 

But it didn't came. What she felt surprised her. 

The girl that she was running after was on the floor, hugging her tight so that she avoids getting hurt on the stairs. 

'This thief literally took the effort to step up three steps up the stairs to catch me. Oh wow. Now I feel guilty for calling her a thief!' Yeojin mentally shouted 

The girl under her groaned. "Ow." 

Yeojin stood up and looked down at the girl. She was about to shout and confront the girl about stealing all her pens when the girl looks up.

The girl looked like a literal ANGEL

Yeojin felt like she lost her tongue. She forgot how to form a sentence. 'How could a thief be this PRETTY???' 

"Uh- uhm... did you get hurt?" The girl on the floor stood up and was now the one who was looking down on Yeojin. The girl is taller than Yeojin which internally offended her. 

But all Yeojin could do was to shake her head no. The girl's worried expression melts away just from Yeojin confirming that she isn't hurt.

She smiled widely. She radiates the energy of the sun. She was too bright and cheery that Yeojin felt like she was looking at the sun. 

"That's good to hear!" She cheerfully says. Yeojin didn't notice at first but now she does. The girl has purple hair. 

"A- anyway! I have something to discuss with you!" Yeojin said. Loud and clear.

The girl tilted her head to the side which looked so adorable. Yeojin sighed and frowned at the girl.

"You stole all of my pen! You thief!" 

The girl looked at her with a confused expression. "What???" 

•~•

"Oh, hey. You're finally home." Heejin greets Yeojin as she enters their apartment.

Yeojin was too exhausted to respond, so instead she lets her bag fall off of her back to the floor. 

She lazily walked towards Heejin and face planted herself beside her on the couch. "Had a tiring day at school?" Heejin asks

Yeojin lets out a frustrated groan. "Yeah. I just ran my way out of school.." She says

Heejin chuckles. "Why'd you do that??" 

"It's because I was embarrassed!" Yeojin groaned into the couch again. "Want to tell me what happened? I could be a substitute for Haseul since she's at work!" Heejin offered happily 

The younger one sighed before slowly sitting properly on the couch. She had a pout on as she sits with her arms crossed. 

"Ready to tell me what happened?" Heejin politely asks. 

Yeojin nodded, still with a pout. 

"You see .. All of my pen.. my EXPENSIVE pens went missing! For at least 5 days now! And I told Hyunjin about — "

"Hyunjin unnie" Heejin cuts in

"— Hyunjin unnie about it and then she told me that there might be a thief in my class since SHE always steals pens from her classmates ! — Oh did you know that Hyunjin unnie's the one stealing all the pens in your class? That's just mean— Ok I'm going off into another path here .." 

Heejin laughs at Yeojin and pats her head. "You can continue your story, Yeojinnie" 

Yeojin clears her throat, "She thought that there might be someone like her in my class. Stealing the pens ans stuff. So, she told me to set up a trap and I did! And guess what? There is a thief! - well kind of.. " 

"The thief runs and I follow after and then I called her a thief and stuff, but she was so PRETTY unnie! And now I'm embarrassed." Yeojin then goes silent

"Why are you embarrassed?" Heejin looks at her with confused eyes. "Well.. you see.. She wasn't stealing my pens. She was taking them and was planning to give it back to me but couldn't because she told me I make her nervous.." 

That's when everything clicked in Heejin's mind. The so called "Thief" likes her. 

Heejin then smirked. "Oh and you thought she's pretty???" She teased.

Yeojin looked at her with wide eyes. "I - ! No! I mean! Yeah! But not in a romantic way!!!" 

"Yeojin. You can't fool me. Everyone in this apartment is gay. Like Jiwoo Unnie who lives in the room below us! Jungeun unnie who's literally our neighbor!" 

Yeojin frowned at her. "What are you implying here??" 

"That you're also gay and you like the "thief'" Hyunjin perks up

"Oh.. wait! where did you come from????" Yeojin froze as Hyunjin and Heejin started to tease her

•|•

The next day in school, Yeojin waited for the dismissal. 

And when it finally came. She quickly packed her things up and stood in front of the thief's table, which she now knows as Choi Yerim.

Yerim looked at her, puzzled. Everyone left the room and they were the only students left in the room.

"Choi Yerim!" Yeojin started which startled Yerim since she didn't expect Yeojin to shout.

"Yeah? What's up?" She smiled widely at Yeojin.

Her smile froze Yeojin on her spot. 

'You can't be nervous now! At least not now!' she thought to herself

Yerim stared at her. "Is there something wrong??" 

"You thief!" Yeojin blurted out. This caught Yerim off guard. "Wha- ?" 

"You stole my heart!" Yeojin shouted before Yerim could even ask 

Yerim's smile grew even more wide. "You know? You stole mine first."


End file.
